Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a mobile device, and specifically, to a mobile device and a slot antenna structure therein.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress being made in mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional mobile devices have become common. To satisfy the demand of users, mobile devices can usually perform wireless communication functions. Some functions cover a large wireless communication area; for example, mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some functions cover a small wireless communication area; for example, mobile phones using Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
Antennas are indispensable components for mobile devices supporting wireless communication. However, antennas tend to be affected by nearby metal elements. For example, when convertible mobile devices operate in different modes, their relative positions of inner antenna elements and metal elements are changed, such that the antenna elements are affected and the total communication quality is degraded accordingly. As a result, there is a need to propose a novel solution for overcoming the problems of the prior art.